


Blind Mans Bluff

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is Good With Kids, Childrens games, M/M, Refugee Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce finds a small way to help the refugees aboard the ship.For the Thorbruce week prompt: Touch





	Blind Mans Bluff

Following the exodus from Asgard, there was a lot of confusion and distress among the people. A few were mourning lost comrades, though this was thankfully less than it might have been, but everyone had lost their home. Their whole way of life was gone and they were struggling to adapt.

Thor, Heimdall, Valkyrie and even Loki went amongst them talking of former haunts and assuring them that things would look better soon. Thor and Loki both spoke of Earth and the warm welcome they expected to receive there.

Bruce frowned at Loki’s false enthusiasm but kept quiet. He knew people wanted to hear from him too about how they’d be received with open arms but he also knew he couldn’t say that convincingly. He’d never felt welcome on Earth. From his youngest memories he’d been told he was a monster who didn’t deserve to live amongst normal people and nothing had ultimately managed to entirely dispel that impression.

He’d thought for a while that his inclusion on the Avengers would change that. Then the witch had messed in his head, reminding everyone how dangerous he was, and he’d realised too how little he could trust the team. Natasha’s betrayal had stung deeply.

So how could he tell the Asgardians they’d be accepted unhesitatingly by a people who’d never managed to accept all their own?

Conversely, here among the Asgardians, he did feel accepted. They’d seen Hulk and acknowledged his strength with an equanimity that came from daily seeing their prince wield the very forces of nature himself. Bruce wasn’t questioned. He wasn’t feared. He just… was.

And he wanted to give something back for that sense of belonging. He wasn’t suited to comforting or encouraging however he did find something he _could_ do.

The children were unused to being confined to such a small space and most had lost all their toys and games. They struggled to adapt to the dark enclosure and grew frustrated and angry. These were emotions Bruce knew how to work with.

“Hey. Any of you know how to play blind man’s bluff?”

A number of kids looked over curiously and a few shook their heads.

“Oh, it’s a great game. And this space is perfect for it.”

More approached, casting glances round the empty storage area which in an ideal evacuation would have been stocked with supplies.

“How’d you play?” one asked.

“Well. One person gets blindfolded and spun around. Then they have to try to catch one of the others. They can’t leave the area though. That’s why this space is perfect. Big enough to evade in but not so big people will be impossible to catch.”

A few more pairs of eyes looked about the room, this time lighting up with its possibilities.

“What happens when someone gets caught?”

“They take over as the blind man. Who wants to play? I’ll go first as the blind man.” He reached down and tore a strip from his tatty T-shirt, carefully wrapping it over his eyes. “Now you spin me.”

He felt several small hands grip him and encourage him around as they began to giggle.

“Right. 3… 2… 1!” He lunged dramatically and the children laughed as they easily evaded his clumsy grab. He smiled himself and began theatrically stalking.

“I can hear you laughing,” he declared whereupon they awkwardly shushed each other before bursting out laughing as he exaggeratedly rebound from the wall.

The game continued with children screeching as he almost caught them and him getting more into his role – calling “Fe fi fo fum!” as he attempted to stride like a giant.

Then a sudden hush fell and Bruce found himself walking into a solid mass of muscle. He nearly fell over backwards but a pair of hands caught his shoulders and held on. His own hands had risen up to catch himself and now rested on the broad chest. He already knew who it was but couldn’t resist teasing.

“Magni? Is that you? You’ve gotten so tall!”

He ran his hands up to the peaks of the shoulders. Several children giggled behind him.

“No!” A chorus of childish voices told him.

“Ullr then?” he hazarded, enjoying drifting his hands down over the huge biceps.

The laughter continued almost drowning the negative proclamations. Bruce let his hands fall down into their familiar position about the sturdy waist.

“Banner,” Thor’s voice held a smile. “What are you doing?” 

Thor’s hands ran up to the sides of his head and slipped off the makeshift blindfold leaving Bruce blinking in the sudden brightness.

“Playing blind man’s bluff.”

“And what is the aim of this game?”

Bruce realised Thor hadn’t let go of him yet and thrilled to feel the comforting weight of his hands grounding him.

“I’m supposed to catch someone.”

Thor looked at him intently before switching his gaze to their young audience.

“Children. I need to talk with Doctor Banner.”

A few disappointed ‘awws’ sounded which warmed Bruce’s heart still further.

“You continue without me,” he suggested handing the cloth to the tallest boy, Mothi.

Thor’s hand drifted down to his waist and slid onto his lower back as he gently guided the scientist from the room. The sound of the children playing again echoed from the room behind them.

“You are good with children.”

Bruce shrugged awkwardly. It wasn’t exactly a topic he was comfortable with.

“I didn’t manage to catch any of them though.”

“You caught me,” Thor pointed out with a warm smile and Bruce couldn’t help but smile too.

“I think you actually caught me.”

He glanced up to find Thor looking fondly at him.

“Bruce,” he said softly before leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

Bruce enjoyed the gentle caress of lips and offered a contented hum as they parted.

“So… ah. What did you need to talk to me about?”

Thor joined their hands before leading them onwards.

“The governments we will need to contact about setting up in orbit of Earth.”

Bruce hummed again but less enthusiastically. Sorting out politics always took a long time.

“Guess I won’t be rejoining the kids anytime soon.”

Thor pulled their hands up so he could place a kiss to Bruce’s knuckles.

“Nevermind. We can play our own game later.”

Bruce felt his heart jump and his cheeks flush as he shot Thor a frustrated look. Thor just gave him a faux innocent look in return.

“Right,” Bruce said decisively. “Let’s get this red tape sorted.”

And he tugged a happily laughing Thor into his wake.


End file.
